


another day at the Nine-Nine

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Crossovers and Fandom Fusions [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Rosa has the unusual pleasure of meeting the Doctor and her fam whilst on a case.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Rosa Diaz, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Crossovers and Fandom Fusions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729735
Kudos: 21





	another day at the Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a dash of dianetti ;)

"What the hell was that?" Rosa demanded.

"It was an alien," the woman with the blonde hair answered.

"That's impossible, aliens don't exist."

_One and a half hours earlier..._

Holt turned to the map taped to the board and tapped his index where a red circle had been drawn.

"This is where we believe our perp will be hanging around. I'd like you on this scene, Detective," he addressed Detective Diaz.

She and Jake were watching him and listening intently.

"We cannot be sure, but we also believe the drug ring has a second base of operations, just over here. This is where you will be going, Peralta. I would like you to take Boyle with you. He is quickly running out of paperwork," Holt continued. His eyes drifted to look out of the briefing room where Charles was filling out paperwork.

"Sure thing, Cap'n," Jake mock saluted.

"Dismissed," Captain Holt told them and then stalked out of the room.

Jake rose from his seat and put on his NYPD coat.

"Hey, need a ride over there? It's not far from where I'm going," Rosa told Jake.

"Nah, should be fine," Jake said, "thanks though."

Nodding, Rosa followed in Holt's wake and left the briefing room. She went straight to her desk and got her own NYPD coat along with her gun. She put it safely in its holster and shrugged on her coat.

After grabbing her keys from her desk drawer, she left the bullpen with a brief goodbye to Gina on her way out.

It only took her an hour to reach her bike and head off for where her perp was supposed to be skulking around. She left her motorbike just around the block and shoved her keys into her coat pocket.

She looked around the busy streets for a few minutes, keeping an eye out for the perp, but after not seeing him, she slowly made her way over to a food truck.

She ordered a black coffee and as she waited she continued to search for the perp with her eyes. A few minutes later, the woman running the food truck handed her, her coffee and she paid her.

With her hot coffee in hand, she put her other hand in her pocket and began to casually walk down the streets whilst keeping an eye out. She walked for a while, about half an hour, before a noise drew her attention, coming from a nearby alleyway that she'd stopped near.

Her ears pricked up and she focused her attention on the alley, waiting for the noise again. She almost put it down to a cat or something but when the noise came again, she tossed her almost empty coffee into a trashcan and carefully entered the alleyway, her hand on her gun, just in case.

The further she walked into the alley, the more she could hear the noise. It was metallic, like a trashcan lid repetitively hitting a wall or something of the like. She frowned (well, more than usual) and continued walking, not put off by it.

Eventually, she found herself near a building entrance, one that the wall of alleyway had previously hidden from view. The noise was louder now and she peered around the corner of the wall and spotted a trashcan, just like she'd previously thought.

It was rocking which was making the noise she'd heard back on the street. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to find the whatever was making the trashcan rock. It was nothing she could see and it wasn't windy, so she stepped closer to it and peered inside.

Her eyes widened as she found herself face to face with something... not human. Definitely not a cat or a dog, or racoon either. It was nothing she'd ever seen before.

It was almost the size of the trashcan it was currently residing in and its crimson skin was smooth and shiny. Either that or it was wet. Its eyes, which were piercing her own and looking into her soul, were wide. Its irises were like that of a snake's or a cat's.

When it opened its mouth, she was met with the sight of razor-sharp teeth, like a shark's.

"What the fuck?" She demanded in shock.

Suddenly, like a switch had clicked and the creature had been waiting for the right moment, the thing in the trash can jumped out at her and she quickly backed up and away from it.

Her hand readily reaching for her pistol, she kept her eyes on the creature in front of her. She watched as it walked towards her on all fours despite all of its digits being similar to fingers. Its limbs were thin and its knees were knobbly, and its large head looked like it was barely being held up by its slim throat.

Something touched her hand from behind her and she let out an embarrassing shriek, expecting another creature, but when she whirled around all she found was the kind face of a blonde woman.

"No time for questions, just run," the woman told her seriously.

Before Rosa had a chance to protest or ask a question anyway, the woman had dragged her passed a chain-link gate and into a nearby building. It was abandoned and the door was rusty, hanging on for dear life, but then she was dragged inside anyway and the woman shut the door with finality.

The inside of the building was dark and Rosa could see dust particles in the light that streamed through the dirty, broken windows.

"That should keep it at bay for a few minutes," the woman said, "long enough for us to come up with a plan, anyway."

"What the hell was that?" Rosa demanded.

"It was an alien," the woman with the blonde hair answered.

"That's impossible, aliens don't exist."

"Are you sure about that?" The woman retorted and Rosa could tell if she was being serious or not so she answered anyway.

"Yes. That was probably just some... I don't know. Something," Rosa pursed her lips.

"It was an alien," the woman said. "Oh, sorry! I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

"Detective Diaz," Rosa crossed her arms.

"Name, not title," the woman, the Doctor, rose an eyebrow.

With an eye roll, Rosa gave her first name.

"Lovely name, that. Rosa. Rosa Diaz. I like it."

"Thanks."

"So, what brings you down here, Rosa?" The Doctor asked whilst bringing an odd device out of her pocket.

"I'm looking for a perp," Rosa admitted to the Doctor, then cursed herself for her honesty. She didn't need to tell this civilian what she was doing.

"Huh, and what's your perp's name?"

"Thomas Michaels."

"Your perp is gone. Sorry."

"What?" Rosa frowned, stepping towards the Doctor.

The latter looked away from her glowing device and then pointed towards the door they'd entered the building through.

"That was your perp. He's an alien. More specifically, he's a Drawnallian, which, I suppose, is an alien species," the Doctor rambled, brows furrowed.

For a moment, Rosa stared at the Doctor while the woman stared back with a scronched face. Then, she shook her head with a scoff.

"Whatever. I'm getting out of here and you're coming with me. You're under arrest for breaking and entering," she told the Doctor as she grabbed her handcuffs.

Immediately, the Doctor's face turned to one of shock.

"What? I may have entered, but I didn't break anything!" She protested. "And anyway, you're in here too so technically you should arrest yourself."

"You dragged me in here," Rosa reminded her.

Without letting the Doctor say much else, Rosa confiscated the strange device and put it in her pocket, then brought the woman's hands behind her back to lock them in the cuffs.

Once she was cuffed, Rosa brought her walkie-talkie closer to her face and pressed the button. She let the precinct know she was bringing someone in for a BE, then let the talkie go and turned her attention back to the woman.

Much to her surprise, the woman was no longer cuffed and had her device back in her hands. She was now aiming at the room with her device and had pursed lips.

"What the hell?" Rosa demanded. "I just cuffed you, how the hell did you get out?"

"A magician never reveals his- her secrets," the Doctor grinned, "but, truthfully, it was Harry Houdini who taught me to do that."

"What?"

The door to the abandoned building flew open before the Doctor could reply and Rosa immediately grabbed her gun whilst the former aimed her device at the door.

Much to both of their collective relief, it wasn't the creature from before, but three strangers instead.

Rosa let out a sigh of relief despite the look of panic on the three's faces. They all shut the door behind them and then leant against it for good measure whilst Rosa and the Doctor took a moment to breathe.

"Never do that again," the Doctor told them with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Doc, but that thing is comin'," the oldest of the three strangers replied.

"You four know each other?" Rosa asked, having picked up on the nickname.

"'Course, they're my fam, they are. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz," the Doctor smiled proudly.

"Right," Rosa rose an eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

"I thought we weren't doin' 'fam'," the teen boy, Ryan, commented.

"Is this really the time to get into that? We need to move," Graham reminded them just as a scratching noise began, coming from the door.

"Right you are, Graham. On the count of three, out the back," the Doctor gestured towards the door at the back of the building.

"No, you guys need to get out of here," Rosa interrupted the Doctor before she could start counting. "I'll stay and get rid of whatever that thing is."

"I've already told you, it's an alien, and I'm not going to let you shoot it," the Doctor told her sternly.

"You don't have a choice. I'm a cop and you're a civilian. It's my duty to protect you, so go. Now," Rosa stared her down.

"Not without you, Detective," the Doctor retorted.

"Uh, guys?"

The duo turned simultaneously to see the three holding the door looking scared. A glance down at the bottom of the door showed why. The corner of the worn metal door had been bent, allowing not only a stream of light to peek through but also the creature's long fingers.

It was scrabbling around as if looking for some kind of purchase.

"We need to go, now," the Doctor said seriously.

Before Rosa could open her mouth to remind her she was a cop and it was her duty to make sure they were safe, the woman had grabbed hold of her arm and begun to drag her.

"Come on, fam!" She shouted back at her friends.

Light filled the room and Rosa looked back to see the trio had moved away from the door and it had swung open to reveal the creature. The Doctor's friends were running after her and Rosa, skillfully not looking back at the thing following them.

Before Rosa knew it, she was out of the building and following the Doctor down the alleyway and into another building. They waited for the other three to follow them in before slamming the door shut behind them.

The Doctor immediately went to the window and peered out of it whilst Rosa clenched her jaw in annoyance.

"What the hell, dude," she growled to the Doctor, "I told you-"

"And I told you I wouldn't let you shoot it," the Doctor whirled around, away from the window.

"Whatever that thing is, we can't let it loose on New York," Rosa pointed out.

"I know, but there are better ways to get rid of it than killing it."

"And what do you propose, huh?" Rosa asked sarcastically.

"We need to figure out what it wants," the Doctor said, "then we can move on from there."

"Looked like it wanted to kill us," Graham added.

"That's not helping, Graham," the Doctor told the old man.

Rosa watched silently as the woman began to pace back and forth, muttering to herself at a mile a minute. Deciding to leave the woman to it lest they get into another argument about what to do with the creature, Rosa wandered over to the window and kept a lookout for said creature.

Every so often she was sure she could see it, hiding in the shadows as it got closer and closer to where they were hiding, but when she focused on where she could see movement, the creature was nowhere to be seen.

It was an expert at hiding.

As she kept a lookout, she thought about Gina and the squad. She wondered if Gina was thinking about her. If the rest of the squad were wondering where she was. Probably not considering she'd only been gone a couple of hours now.

With a sigh, she reached into her pocket and checked her phone. She had a couple of messages from Gina and one from Charles.

Gina's read:

" _eww, hitchcock has taken his shirt off *disgusted emoji*_ "

" _hey, gurl hows it goin? Found ur perp yet?_ "

With a shudder at the first message, she began to type out a reply to the most recent text.

"Not exactly?" She sent to Gina.

The reply came almost immediately, though Rosa wasn't surprised. Gina was always on her phone, even at work.

" _U sound confused boo_ "

" _You won't believe what's happening_ " she simply told Gina.

" _Elaborate? *detective emoji* *unicorn emoji*_ " Gina replied.

Rosa wasn't sure where the unicorn fit into the equation but she'd gotten used to Gina's random string of emojis over the years so she ignored that and began typing out some form of half explanation about what was going on.

"Who're you messaging?"

Rosa looked up to see Yaz standing near her, an inquisitive expression on her face.

"My girlfriend," she admitted and went back to texting Gina.

"Oh, is she a cop, too?" Yaz asked.

"No, but she works in the precinct as the civilian administrator," Rosa said before giving up on typing an explanation to Gina and simply telling her she'd message her later.

Stalking passed Yaz, she wandered over to the Doctor who was still pacing and talking to herself. Most of the words falling out of the woman's mouth didn't make the slightest bit of sense to Rosa, but she didn't care about that.

"Hey," she addressed the woman.

Instead of answering, the Doctor held up a finger as if requesting she be quiet for a moment.

With a scoff, Rosa pushed the Doctor's hand out of her face, ignoring the looks the other three were sharing.

Finally, the Doctor stopped her muttering and turned to Rosa with a questioning look.

"Look, I've only got a couple more hours before I have to return to the Nine-Nine. Have you got a plan?" She crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Sort of," the Doctor looked sheepish, "three quarters. Half, at a push."

"What, of a plan?"

"Yep," the Doctor smiled.

With a shake of her head, she requested the Doctor share her plan with them.

"Well, we -I- know which planet this creature originates from. It's from the planet Drawnall, a small planet on the other side of the universe," the Doctor explained.

"And what do you want us to do?" Graham asked expectantly.

"Well, if we can capture and contain it, we can safely take it back to Drawnall where it'll be with its own kind," the Doctor smiled proudly.

"How're meant to capture that?" Ryan asked.

Suddenly, the Doctor looked sheepish and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at her "fam".

Seeming to catch onto her plan, Graham and Ryan sighed simultaneously and Ryan ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

"All right, fine," Graham relented, "but this is the last time I let you use us as bait."

"Got it! Thanks, guys," the Doctor patted them on the shoulders and rushed to the door.

"Wait, bait?" Rosa asked the Doctor. "You can't let them do that. What if they get hurt?"

"Trust us, love, this ain't our first rodeo," Graham told her in what was supposed to be a reassuring voice.

"That doesn't matter," Rosa said, "I can't let you do that. I'm a cop, I should be the one doing this."

"Well, if you're offering," Ryan shrugged.

"I ain't complainin'," Graham agreed. "Here, Doc, Rosa said she'll be the bait."

The Doctor turner around from peering through the crack in the door.

"What?" She scrunched her face.

"I'm a cop. I can't let either of you put your lives on the line like that. I'll be the bait," she explained.

The Doctor looked like she wanted to protest, but then she turned to look back out of the door and sighed.

"Fine, there's no time to argue. The Drawnallian is just around the corner. I just need you to draw its attention and we'll do the rest. Can you do that?" The Doctor asked her quickly.

"Sure," Rosa nodded and then slipped out of the building carefully.

Rosa didn't hear the door shut behind her but she did hear it creak slightly so she assumed the Doctor had kept it open slightly to keep an eye on her.

With cautious steps, Rosa slowly made her way down the alleyway and in the general direction of the creature. She could hear sniffing and chittering, and she let out a shaky breath, her stomach knotting with her nerves.

It wasn't like her to be nervous on the job, but this was something she'd never faced before. Something she wasn't equipped to deal with. She wasn't even sure if her police training was enough to deal with this alien creature.

She was reluctant to admit that maybe the Doctor was right and it really was an alien, but she couldn't help but realise that whatever it was, it couldn't be from Earth. Besides, the Doctor's friends seemed to agree that it was alien and they didn't seem phased.

Slowly as she got closer, she found herself looking back towards the building she'd just left. She could see the Doctor watching her intently and gave a sort of weak, half smile to the woman before turning back and continuing towards the alien.

The closer she got, the louder the sniffing and chittering got until eventually, it stopped altogether. Rosa frowned and paused in her step, then began to inch closer.

The creature came into view as she reached the corner of the building she'd been hiding in with the Doctor and her friends. It was scratching the concrete floor and sniffing around whilst chittering to itself. It was clearly searching for something. Probably herself and the others.

For a moment, Rosa stood there and watched the creature as it sniffed the floor and the wall, keeping a safe distance then, she took a cautious step forward, tiny stones crunching under her boot.

The creature paused like a deer, listening to its surroundings, then it turned around and locked eyes with her.

"Uh, hey," Rosa said.

Expectedly, the creature bared its sharp teeth and hissed before beginning to run at her.

Quickly, Rosa turned and ran back towards the building she'd come from.

She'd just passed the door to the building when it flew open and someone jumped out and at the creature. Taking that as her cue, she stopped running and turned around to the sight of the Doctor tackling the creature.

As she didn't have anything else to contain the creature, she was using her shin-length coat to grab it. The alien was putting up a fight, wiggling about in the confines of the coat, but eventually, after a minute or so of struggling, it stopped.

Rosa and the others remained still and quiet, anticipating the moment the creature would begin fighting again, but the moment didn't come and so they allowed themselves to relax marginally.

"Right, come on, you lot," the Doctor said as she straightened up and held her coat close to her chest.

"Where are we going?" Rosa asked, thinking back to the plan. They were supposed to take this creature - alien - back to its home planet, but Rosa wasn't sure how they were going to do that.

"To my TARDIS," the Doctor informed her.

"What's a TARDIS?" The word was almost definitely made up and Rosa had to wonder why on Earth she was following this clearly mad woman and her friends.

"It's better to just see it," Graham told her followed by a pat on her shoulder that Rosa grimaced at.

Rosa followed the group out of the alleyway, sticking close to the Doctor for fear that she would wander off somewhere, and down a couple of streets. Thankfully, the creature had clearly given up on fighting and they were able to carry it through the streets of Brooklyn without drawing any attention to themselves.

Well, any more than their ragtag group already was.

"So, you're a detective," Yaz was the one to strike up a conversation with her as they walked.

"Yeah," Rosa confirmed.

"That's cool, I'm a police officer back home, but I'm more on parking disputes at the moment."

"Huh. You're British, right?" Rosa asked.

She'd picked up on their accents earlier, but she hadn't really cared enough to point it out or ask what they were doing in Brooklyn. She dealt with a lot of tourists in her line of work, usually, people on vacation who got a little too merry and had to be detained for the night.

"Yeah," Yaz nodded, "from Sheffield."

Rosa had never heard of Sheffield and she'd never been to Britain, but she pretended she knew anyway.

"What's it like being a detective?" Yaz asked.

"It's dope," Rosa said.

She wanted to reveal more and talk about everything she liked about being a detective, but she wasn't much of a conversationalist, especially with strangers, so she kept it simple. Yaz didn't seem to mind her short answers, either way.

The group finally rounded the corner into another alleyway about a block away from where they started with only one incident where the creature began to fight again and the Doctor almost dropped it.

When they entered the alleyway, Rosa looked around for anything that would match the word "TARDIS", but all she saw was a British police box. It was out of place, especially in America, but it didn't really stand out to her.

It seemed to be a different situation to the others though, as they walked straight up to the police box.

"Come on, then," the Doctor addressed her as she hung back.

"In there?" Rosa asked.

"Yep."

"How are we all going to fit?"

"It's a lot more roomy than it looks, promise," the Doctor smiled mysteriously.

Without saying anything else, she opened the door to the police box and stepped inside. The other three flashed her smiles just as mysterious as their friend's and then followed her into the box.

Rosa furrowed her brows as she lingered outside the box, confusion brewing. She didn't see how they could all fit inside such a small box, but the others didn't seem to care.

With a sigh, Rosa stepped up the box and opened the door. Immediately, her eyes widened at the sight that met her inside. It was impossibly huge inside, with columns the colour of honey and something in the centre of the room that looked like a control panel that the Doctor was fussing about on while Yaz held onto the creature.

It was, undoubtedly, some kind of space ship.

"Are you comin' in or what? This thing is gettin' restless," Graham called to her.

For a moment, Rosa stood in silence and looked around the sides of the police box, wondering if, somehow, the box was joined onto the building that it stood against, but she couldn't deny that it wasn't close enough to the building for that.

With confusion, she forced herself to step inside the box and as she moved further inside, the doors shut behind her. She eyed them for a second then walked over to where the others were gathered.

"What the hell is this? It's bigger on the inside," Rosa pointed out.

"Yes, it is! Ten points to Rosa!" The Doctor smiled.

Rosa almost snapped at her, believing she was being sarcastic, but the genuine grin on her face made Rosa reconsider.

"This is my TARDIS," the Doctor explained with a grand gesture to the room they were in.

"What's a TARDIS?" Rosa asked. "What, is it some kind of, I don't know, space ship?"

"That's exactly what it is," the Doctor confirmed, "and you may be wondering how it can be bigger on the inside? Well, that's simple. Basically, it's another dimension."

"Eh? You never mentioned that," Graham said to which the Doctor shrugged.

Rosa was confused, to say the least. She didn't understand how a space ship could be another dimension, but then again, she was no expert on spaceships.

Besides, she didn't get the chance to ask for a proper explanation before the Doctor was running around the control panel flicking switches and pressing buttons.

Suddenly, Rosa was holding on for dear life.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Rosa shouted over the sound of the ship wheezing.

"Of course I do!" The Doctor yelled back. "I've been flying her for two thousand years!"

"'Two thousand'?" Rosa repeated.

All of a sudden, the rocking and the noise came to an abrupt halt and Rosa tightened her grip on the column to stop herself from toppling over.

Her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. She swallowed down her nausea and straightened up, looking around at the other three passengers to see if they felt the same.

Strangely, they looked fine.

"Right. Drawnall. Let's go," the Doctor took the creature back from Yaz and ran to the doors of her police box.

She threw them open and Rosa almost got whiplash at the sight outside. It was no longer an alleyway in Brooklyn, but a dense forest consisting of strange trees and the sounds of chittering and squawking.

The Doctor stepped out of the ship along with her friends and, reluctantly, Rosa followed.

Orange coloured twigs crunched under her boots as she followed the group through the forest. The entire way, she felt strangely like she was being watched, but she forced herself to ignore the sensation and keep walking.

Eventually, after walking for a few minutes, they stopped. Rosa looked back and saw the blue of the TARDIS in the distance.

The creature in the Doctor's arms was now struggling a lot and Rosa could only assume it was because it could hear the chittering of its own kind coming from the forest.

"On the count of three, I'll free the Drawnallian and we'll run. Okay?" The Doctor announced. "We should be able to get back to the TARDIS before it realises what's going on."

"Sounds good to me," Ryan nodded.

"One... Two... Three!"

The Doctor dropped the creature down on the floor and immediately, it spread its limbs to land safely on the forest floor.

The group began to run back to the TARDIS without looking back at the alien and Rosa followed them, catching up to the Doctor easily with her stamina from not only ballerina school but her training at the police academy.

It took them less time to reach the TARDIS again than it had to find an area to release the creature. When they made it to the ship, Rosa stopped and looked back at the alien. It was wandering around in small circles, sniffing its surroundings while its big, pointy ears turned this way and that, listening.

The Doctor ushered her back into the TARDIS.

"Right, back to Earth!"

A feeling of disappointment fell over Rosa but she kept her mouth closed as the Doctor began to pilot them back to Earth.

Somehow, the journey back to Brooklyn lasted longer than the original journey, not that Rosa was complaining. She felt a sense of safety in the TARDIS that she sometimes didn't even feel in her own home.

When the ship thudded, Rosa knew that it had landed and they were back on Earth.

"Earth, same alleyway we left," the Doctor told her.

Rosa took that as her cue to leave.

"Dope," Rosa said, "thanks."

"Wait, Detective," the Doctor called to her.

Rosa turned around, hand on the door.

"You could come with us? If you like. There's loads to see and there's always room for one more," the Doctor offered.

The offer was tempting. A once in a lifetime opportunity that most people would probably jump on the opportunity to take. The planet they'd just been to was probably just one out of millions of others- ones that Rosa hadn't even heard of.

But she couldn't leave, she knew. She had a life in Brooklyn, she was a cop. She had friends and a girlfriend, and a family. Admittedly they barely talked, especially since she came out as bi, but they were still her family.

"Sorry, but I can't," Rosa said and chose not to focus on the crestfallen look on the Doctor's face. "I have a life here. I can't just leave it."

"I understand," the Doctor said, though she looked regretful.

"Thanks, though," Rosa said sincerely, "it's been dope."

The Doctor nodded her head, her blonde hair falling in her eyes before she brushed it away.

"Bye."

"See you around, Detective Diaz."

With that, Rosa stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the concrete of an alleyway in Brooklyn.

The first thing she noticed was that it was dark outside. The street lights and store windows were the only things illuminating the streets.

The sound of wheezing drew her attention from her realisation and she turned around to watch the blue box fade from view.

"Rosa!"

Rosa turned and saw Charles Boyle running towards her.

"Oh, my God! You're alive!" Charles enveloped her in a hug that Rosa immediately winced at.

"What the hell, Charles?" Rosa pushed him away. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been gone since yesterday and no one could get in contact with you. We were all so worried! Gina couldn't even trace your phone!" Charles rambled.

"What? It's only been a few hours," Rosa said, though she was slowly coming to a realisation. The Doctor's ship clearly wasn't just a spaceship.

"You've been gone since yesterday, Rosa," Charles reiterated. "Where have you been?"

"I've been looking for my perp," Rosa said defensively.

"Since yesterday?" Charles asked, only to receive a scowl in response. "Well, did you find him?" 

"No," Rosa frowned.

Her phone pinged in her pocket and she reached inside and pulled it out, blocking out Charles' voice.

She had several messages on her phone along with tens of missed calls from different people and a couple of work emails. One message stood out in particular, though.

It was from an unknown number, but the message gave away the sender's identity.

" _Sorry *frowny face emoji* *sad emoji* *telephone box emoji*_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl, this was going to be about 1k words with a short rosa/doctor encounter, but then it became 5k words and three days later, it's finally finished, thank god
> 
> anyways, I really hope y'all enjoyed this and, as always, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! Have a great day :) x
> 
> Instagram- @unluckiestfridays


End file.
